


Serving Love With Chocolate

by archer_and_lionprince, shameonme23



Series: Hobbit AU's [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Chocolate, M/M, Secret Admirer, chocolatier!Fili, nosy friends, other charactere's are mentioned, waiter!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameonme23/pseuds/shameonme23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) It’s been three weeks since he received the first of many gifts from his mysterious admirer, and he still doesn’t have any valid clue who is leaving these presents behind. The presents seem to appear out of thin air.<br/>The first time a chocolate truffle appeared with a curvy ‘Kili’ written in white chocolate on the top, everyone working in the café was excited about the romantic story unfurling in front of their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Love With Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shameonme23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameonme23/gifts).



* * *

                                                               

* * *

 

 

Balancing a full tray of dirty plates and cups on one hand, Kíli weaves with practiced ease along the tables with a light swing of his hips. It’s short after 5 pm and the steady trickle of customers coming into the café is gradually getting smaller, leaving the brunet waiter more time to clear the tables and to exchange some friendly words with the customers.

“Aragorn, is the order for Mrs. Galadriel ready?” Kíli walks up to the counter, setting the tray down and putting the dishes beside the sink for Sam to wash.

“You know it is, Kíli.” The older man replies with a smile and points at the waiting cup and plate to Kíli’s left on the counter. “And after you brought Galadriel her treat you should take a look at the little gift your admirer left for you this time,” Aragorn suggests with twinkling eyes.

Heat creeps up on the brunet’s cheeks. Lifting the china onto his tray Kíli peers almost shyly at the corner where they store the clean cups. It’s the place where Aragorn or Eowyn always place the gifts left for him.

The brunet can’t see what was left for him this time from where he stands but he feels the rush of excitement pooling in his belly and Kíli itches to take a look at the gift.

“Oh and your admirer left a note for you as well. Seems like he’s ready to tell you who he or she is.”

“What?” Snapping his head around so fast that his vision blurs at the edges, Kíli looks wide-eyed at his friend, hands frozen on the tray.

Nodding, Aragorn turns his back to Kíli and pulls two espresso cups from the top cupboard. “You should hurry up before Eowyn gets wind of it,” the older man calls over his shoulder, flashing the younger a bright smile and then chuckles at Kíli’s horrified expression.

“She’s still on her break,” Aragorn says while pushing some buttons on the espresso machine. “But you should hurry up if you don’t want to take chances of her coming back early. You know that she got a sixth sense at the worst of times.”

Shooting panicked looks between Aragorn and the closed door toward the kitchen with the back exit, Kíli pulls the tray from the counter and squeaks a rushed, “I’ll be right back,” and makes his way over to the tall woman.

It’s been three weeks since he received the first of many gifts from his mysterious admirer, and he still doesn’t have any valid clue who is leaving these presents behind. The presents seem to appear out of thin air.

The first time a chocolate truffle appeared with a curvy ‘Kili’ written in white chocolate on the top, everyone working in the café was excited about the romantic story unfurling in front of their eyes.

The whole staff kept their eyes open for everyone who approached the counter or Kíli, eager to find out who the mysterious person is who leaves the cute treats for one of their waiters.

And even if they never saw anyone, that didn’t keep them from telling Kíli who their newest suspect at the moment is, making Kíli all kinds of nervous when it’s a customer he has to attend to.

Especially Eowyn –who is far too nosy- and Bard love to tease him about it and give him very unhelpful tips.

Initially Kíli wasn’t very happy with the open display of affection for him- with him becoming the main topic of the café and target for his friends bantering- but now he cannot help but feel excited whenever a new treat appears. And the jealous looks he receives when a new, very delicious treat appears again were becoming very enjoyable too.

Taking one last glance back toward the counter, Kíli steps silently around one of his favorite guests and stops on the right side of the blond woman.

“Your tea, Mrs. Galadriel,” the brunet says, lifting first the teacup and then the plate with a piece of raspberry-chocolate cake off his tray and places the white china in front of her.

“Thank you, Kíli.” The blond woman thanks him with a kind smile and sets her book down.

“You’re welcome.” Kíli replies with a smile of his own and moves the tray back under his arm, eying the title of the book with mild interest. The blond’s choice of books is usually not something he’s particularly interested in reading himself.

He watches Galadriel stirring her tea for a moment before shifting nervously on his feet, flicking his eyes again over his shoulder.

“Is everything all right? You seem distracted,” she turns her pale eyes on him and raises one of her brows questioningly.

Squirming under her knowing gaze, Kíli confesses that he got a new truffle and that there is a message as well- but no, he hasn’t read it yet but intends to do so soon.

“Then don’t let me keep you any longer and take a look,” she urges him. “And maybe you’ll let me know what kind of motive he or she used this time. It’s always such beautiful work.”

“Of course, “Kíli agrees and thanks her with a slight bow.

Leaving Galadriel alone, the brunet walks back towards Aragorn, collecting a few dirty dishes on his way and another order for a piece of cheesecake for Mr. Baggins.

“I’ll take a five- minute break,” he calls over to his older friend and marches to the corner where his gift lies, not waiting for an answer.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest Kíli reaches for the truffle and the neatly folded piece of paper beneath it.

He takes a look at the small sweet cut into a square, and blushes at the sight that greets him. His personal chocolatier drew a little dog on the top.

Mystery man must have heard his friends talking about his puppy eyes else the motive wouldn’t make sense.

Quite often his suitor draws a raven on the cover- a raven that looks suspiciously like the tattoo on his wrist- or a shamrock in different versions for his Irish heritage. It’s always something that shows that the truffle is meant for Kíli.

Setting the truffle back down with the idea to eat it later, Kíli takes a closer look at the paper. It’s a small and neatly folded with a little dog paw painted on one corner. He turns it around in his hand to look for a clue or a name but the paper is blank.

With a fluttering heart, Kíli unfolds the paper slowly. A neat handwriting is the first thing he notices and he holds his breath when he sees the message.  

_Meet me at the corner to the little pathway beside the bookstore after your shift? XX_

His heart makes a lurch. A look at the clock tells him that it’s still a little bit over an hour until his shift ends.

“Got a new treat?” Eowyn’s voice suddenly sounds from behind him.

Jumping at her sudden presence, Kíli shoves the message deep into his pocket and quickly turns around. “Y-yes.”

Looking past the brunet Eowyn takes a look at the truffle and giggles, “Aww, that’s cute. I wonder why he used that motive.”

Not being fooled by her innocent smile Kíli crosses his arms and drawls with an unimpressed look, “Yeah, me too.”

“You know when you give me that look it only proves our point,” she winks.

The brunet waiter grumbles but can’t keep the small smile off his lips.

 

* * *

 

His shift ends sooner than he expects.

As soon as Aragorn tells him that he can clock out, the nervousness Kíli managed to suppress while running around the café comes back full force. 

To change out of his working clothes Kíli goes into the small backroom that’s hidden from the customers view. First he takes his time with taking his black work shirt off, thinking about stalling time before he gets to meet his secret admirer. But then his curiosity wins over his nervousness and he changes faster into his street clothes. 

Kíli rushes out of the café with a very quick ‘Goodbye’ thrown at Aragorn and another waiter he meets on his way out.

The sun is still shining when he steps onto the sidewalk, its rays soothingly warm in the cooling evening air.

For a moment Kíli thinks about lighting a cigarette but then decides against it. Instead he takes a deep breath and slowly walks down the street until he stops at the entrance of the alley.

The brunet takes a look around but he can’t see anyone who might be waiting for him. Frowning, he is about to reach into his pocket to retrieve the paper with the message when he hears someone calling his name.

Whirling around, Kíli looks at the quickly approaching blond.

“Fíli?” Surprise colors Kíli’s voice.

“Sorry I’m late,” Fíli apologizes breathlessly, “Traffic is horrid at this time of the day.”

“Late for what?” Kíli looks confused at the blond, then his eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god. Please don’t tell me I forgot that we were meant to meet up again.”

“What? Uh-no!”

Frowning Kíli eyes his friend, “But… why are you here then?” When they weren’t meant to meet up why is the blond apologizing to him for being late?

“You got my message didn’t you?” The blond says, kneading his hands nervously.

Even more confused than before Kíli shakes his head, thinking Fíli means a text message. And he’s sure that he didn’t miss any text from Fíli as he checked his phone before leaving the café.

“I mean… I mean the little paper with the chocolate truffle… You read it, right?” Fíli smiles shyly at the brunet and runs a hand through his sun-bleached hair.

"That-what?” Disbelieving Kíli stares open-mouthed at the other. He’s been harboring a crush on his friend for a long time now but never acted on it because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. And Fíli may be bi, but since Kíli got to know him he always saw the blond only showing interest in women.

“The gifts were from you?”

Fíli nods silently. “I know how much you like chocolate, and as a chocolatier I thought it would be a nice idea to make something specifically for you every other day.”

“But why?”

Watching Kíli taking a step back to lean against the wall Fíli says, “Because I came to like you more than just as a friend, Kíli. But I wasn’t sure if you’re interested in me. I value our friendship more than anything and didn’t want to jeopardy it with my feelings for you. But then I overheard you and Tauriel talking about me and I thought now or never.”

Kíli listens to Fíli silently, his heartbeat speeding up with every word the blond was saying. He never expected that Fíli could be reciprocating his feelings, or that the whole time it was the blond who left the gifts behind for him. But when Kíli thinks about it, it was quite easy for Fíli to place something undetected behind the counter, with him working in the kitchen.

“But I don’t want to assume anything just because I heard you two talking.”

Kíli’s lips twitch into a smile as he pushes himself away from the wall and steps closer to his friend.  Softly he says: “Fíli, just ask me.”

The brunet watches how Fíli’s cheeks slowly take on a pinkish tone, a most likely matching color to his own cheeks, and looks encouragingly at the other man.

For a moment Fíli seems to freeze, but then a determined look appears in his eyes and he straightens his back.

“Kíli, would you like to go on a date with me?” He asks with a clear voice, holding Kíli’s gaze.

Smiling happily, Kíli nods. “Yes, I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”


End file.
